


Now it's Time to Say Goodbye

by spirithallow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Pseudo-family feels, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithallow/pseuds/spirithallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been in talks for a while now, but the day has finally come when Ray leaves the Achievement Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now it's Time to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still not over this okay? Pretty much just wanted more of what actually happened when Ray left the office.

Everyone stood on the edges of the room as Tina captured a Vine of Ray loading his items one by one into a box. As she put her phone down, the Achievement Hunters started gathering around Ray’s desk. 

“You know, we’re really going to miss you buddy,” Geoff said as he clapped a hand down onto the Puerto Rican’s shoulder. He looked down at the boxes already full on the floor, avoiding Ray’s face as his eyes definitely did not start watering. Putting down the Snorlax plushie that was in his hand, Ray turned to face everyone around him. Gavin and Michael stood to the side, arms around each other; Michael with his brows furrowed together while a slight smile was playing on his lips, Gavin had his head on Michael’s shoulder, an exaggerated pout below teary eyes. 

“Boi, Team Lads is going to be incomplete soon, what’re we going to do without Ray here?” Gavin questioned, trying to wipe his eyes surreptitiously but failing.  
“Dude, don’t cry on my hoodie!” Michael elbowed Gavin in the ribs but sighed when the Brit just put his head back onto his shoulder. “But yeah man, how’re we gonna beat the Gents at Call of Duty if you’re not here!” 

Ryan chuckled on the other side of Ray. “You mean, we finally have a chance at a fair competition? Jack do you hear this?!” 

“Yeah I do Ryan, yes I do…” Jack smiled, taking off his glasses as he wiped his eyes. 

“Alright Ryan, no need for your sarcasm,” Michael shot back at the Gent, who just chuckled again and shrugged.

“Guys, please, it’s not like you won’t be seeing me ever again!” Even Ray’s voice was wavering slightly as he tried to laugh it off. “I’ll come back to visit all you losers soon, I promise!” 

With the final plushie placed into the box, he went round to each of the Achievement Hunters, hugging them and saying his goodbyes. The B Team stood towards the back, not wanting to miss Ray’s departure from the office. As he got to Lindsay, the hug lingered for a moment longer.

“Yo Ray! Back away from my wife!” Michael shouted from across the room. 

“Don’t worry man, she’d kick my ass if I tried anything!” Ray laughed over his shoulder, then turned back to whisper something quickly into Lindsay’s ear. “Linds, take care of everyone for me, yeah? You know how the guys are…”

“Don’t worry Ray, I’ll kick their asses back into shape.” Lindsay squeezed him one more time, then leaned back to look him in the eyes. “Come back literally any time you want, you hear me?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Ray mock-saluted Lindsay and laughed, then went back to his desk to grab the first box, Tina following to get another. 

Geoff sighed. “I guess I should be a good boss and help you take this last box.” 

A loud “BYE RAY! WE’LL MISS YOU!” could be heard throughout the vicinity of the Achievement Hunter office as Ray, Tina and Geoff carried boxes of fanart, plushies, and random crap that was on Ray’s desk over to the parking lot where Tina had parked her car. 

“This is it then.” Geoff sighed, taking a step back from the car and running a hand through his hair. “It’s been amazing having you with us Ray, and even though you won’t be in this office anymore, you’ll always be an Achievement Hunter. Because fuck knows you have more achievements than all of us together, I have no idea how you do it dude.” 

“I mean, you could do it too Geoff, just don’t sleep for days and you’ll get there! Just ask Tina,” Ray replied, glancing over at Tina who was just closing the boot. 

Walking over to the former boss and employee duo, she rolled her eyes. “It’s true, and I always tell you not to do it because you seriously need more sleep sometimes.” 

“You should probably listen to her dude, otherwise you might end up falling asleep while getting a haircut again, and I bet you’d just love that wouldn’t you?” Geoff grinned, before moving forward and enveloping Ray in a hug. “I’m really gonna miss you buddy. Come see us anytime, can’t have R and R connection without one of the R’s, and Team Lads will always need their third member, y’hear me?” 

“Yes boss, I’ll be here so often it’ll be like I never left!” Ray paused, thinking over his choice of words. “Well, I guess I can’t call you ‘boss’ anymore, can I?” 

“So you can just shut the fuck up now, alright?” Geoff pushed the younger man towards the car. “Go on then, I guess we shouldn’t drag this out for too long.” 

As Tina and Ray opened the doors to the car, the rest of the Achievement Hunters came running out to join Geoff. 

“X-RAY!” Gavin shouted from across the parking lot. 

“VAV!” Tina smiled to herself as she watched Ray take off into the arms of the Brit, and then proceed to initiate a group hug. He’d managed to find himself a pseudo-family in these Achievement Hunters, somewhere he really belonged. But they all have to fly the nest sooner or later. 

As Tina drove out of the parking lot, Ray twisted around in the passenger seat to wave to his former colleagues, a couple of tears streaking down his face, which he refused to wipe away because “I’m not crying you’re crying, Tina.”


End file.
